Longwall mining is a form of underground mining where a long wall of material (e.g., coal) is mined in a single slice (e.g., 1-2 meters thick). The longwall panel (i.e., the block of material that is being mined) can vary in its size but it can be up to 3-4 km long and 250-400 meters wide. Armoured face conveyors are part of an integrated longwall material extraction system that also includes, among other elements, a material-cutting machine (e.g., a shearer) and a support structure (e.g., roof support, etc.). The face conveyor is used to collect and drag the removed material to another conveyor or a different location.